Find Me
by GigitheAvenger
Summary: Skye has had an old friend that she met a few hours before she started S.H.I.E.L.D that she's known ever since. One day, he calls her to chat for the first time in a while and the next day, he's gone. What wild goose chase will he lead her on to find him in the end and are they maybe more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

**Author's Note: This takes place after episode 2x10 of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. This story might sound a little wacky but bear with me, because it's gets better. Also, unfortunately, I don't own anything in this. That would be awesome, but I don't.**

Skye woke up, in the cell, like it was another ordinary day. Well, as ordinary for a person who can create earthquakes from her feelings can be. She got dressed in her classic black t-shirt and black jeans and went outside. It was bright through the windows. She assumed they were in the air. Skye went into the cockpit, and sure enough, May was there, pushing buttons and flipping switches.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked the silent, as usual, May.

She didn't turn around. "Ask Coulson."

This was weird. They usually don't go somewhere this early in the day.

She was going to Coulson's office when her phone went off. She slid it out of her pocket, assuming it was Jemma or Coulson, hopefully on were they were going. But it wasn't. When she read the caller ID, she rushed back to the cell and locked the door. She sighed nervously and answered it.

"It's about time." She said, with fake confidence.  
"Don't 'it's about time' me. I called you after S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed, and you didn't answer or call me back." Her friend said which made her smile.

"I was busy. And you should've assumed I was ok."  
"I was being courteous."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I should've called you. But, hey, I'm all good now!"

"Still funny, I see."  
"Still courteous, Steve."  
He laughed. "So, how've you been?"  
"Good, good. Jemma and Fitz are getting closer, I think. Coulson's not crazy anymore, which you knew. And, May's been training me…"  
"Wait, what? Did you just say May? Melinda May?!"  
"Yes… why is she so significant?"

"She's the Calvary, Skye!"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Who DOESN'T?! You didn't tell me she's on your team! She's a legend!"

"Yeah, she is. Oh, and don't call her that when you meet her."  
"Noted. How's Mike?"  
"I haven't heard from him. He's… changed a bit." She smiled. "You're so curious to see how I'm doing. It's like you've known me for years."  
"You can learn a lot about someone from when you met Mike to now."  
"Yeah, you're the best." She paused. "I think the real question is, how are _you_ doing?"  
"I'll let you know if you meet me for a cup of coffee."

"Um…" She peeked out the door and looked at the clouds brushing the wings of the Bus. "I'm in the air."  
"Well, where are you going?"  
"I have not the slightest clue. And plus, I still haven't told Coulson you're my friend."  
"Oh, right. He thinks I think he's dead."  
"Yup…"  
"You have to tell him, Skye."  
"Not yet. I will, but not now."  
"Ok, just let me know when you can meet up. We haven't seen each other for a while."  
"I know. I'll see you around, Captain Rogers." She smiled.

"Bye, Skye." Steve smiled.

"Bye."

He hung up first. It felt nice to talk to him again. Steve was probably the greatest friend she's ever had. And to think they just met on the street. Who knew they would both have something in common, like for example, their jobs. But it wasn't telling Coulson about her friendship with Steve, but about… earthquakes. She hoped Tony wasn't tracking seismic waves, or else she would be in trouble. That was why she didn't call Steve back. She wanted to, but not only could it give away who she was calling to the team, she was trying to keep Steve out of his mind, and more focus on her new powers. She decided would tell him if and when they got some coffee, which would be when she could control her powers better and not break bones or almost kill herself. She also decided to text him, and still keeps in touch, because she loved talking to him. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of her room, trying to figure out where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2: Pink

Chapter 2: Pink

"Sir," Skye found Coulson in the lab talking to Jemma and pointing at an iPad. When they heard her, Coulson dismissed Jemma and she left with the iPad immediately. "Where are we going?"  
"Paris."  
The girliness left in her exploded out in a giant grin. "Paris? As in Paris, France?!"

He smiled at her getting so excited. "Yes."

He handed her a file. She opened it, revealing a man by the name of Franklin Maben. "Maben been involved in some robberies."

"What's wrong with that?" That came out wrong, she thought.

"Maben's stole over 3.6 million in jewels and museum artifacts. But the strange thing is, he was there one minute, gone in a split second."

"How does he do that?" She read his file deeper. "Oh. Some sort of injection."  
"Maybe he has super speed, we don't know."  
"So why am I there?"  
"May will be in the sky. We've found a location of where he is right now. We need you to be around, in case May can't get to him fast enough."  
She sighed. "Alright." She was only agreeing to this because it was Paris. She started to walk out, but Coulson stopped her.

"And Skye?"

She nodded.

"Dress nice." He smiled. She frowned and went back to her cage.

Skye flipped through her bag, trying to find something "nice". Then she found it. She held it up, admiring it. It was the pink dress she wore to Quinn's party back in the day. She put it on and paired it with sand-colored, strapped wedges. She then went to a bathroom to check myself before she left. Skye thought she actually looked really nice. She fixed her hair and put it over her shoulders then brushed her bangs a little with her fingers. Then she left.

She was driven by Coulson outside a random pastry shop and was told to what to do. They gave her earpieces like usual. Then she just wandered around, taking pictures occasionally and said hello to people in French. Steve sat a little farther from her, but they didn't see each other. She walked around a little bit, and when Steve heard the sound of wedges, looked up and saw her. Oh my gosh, he thought, she was so beautiful, and… pink. Apparently, it had been that long since he saw her and he barely even recognized her. He was about to acknowledge her, when he decided to do it funnier.

He stood up and approached her. "Bonjour, Skye. Ravi de vous revoir." Hello, Skye. Nice to see you again, he said. She smiled brightly and turned off her earpiece. He missed her smile. "Ii es temps, Steve." It's about time, Steve, she replied. He smiled. "I didn't know you spoke French." She smiled too and gave her a hug. When he let go, he saw her earpiece. "So you're here on a mission." "Perks of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Free trips to Paris. What are you doing here?" "I was fighting, and now that's over, so I took a QuinJet here to relax."

"Ah. So, let's catch up."  
"Coffee?"  
"Forget coffee! We're in Paris!" Skye beamed. Steve agreed, and they walked around, talking and laughing, and ended up in front of the Eiffel Tower. They stood father back from it and Steve offered his arm, jokingly. Skye took it and giggled.

"You know pink is my favorite color." He said.

"Of course I did. Funny I saw you in, of all places, Paris."

He realized this would be the perfect time to say something. "Maybe wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe we were supposed to see each other for the first time in a year at the most romantic city in the world." He smiled. She turned to look at him, and they stared into each other's eyes. They both knew how they felt about each other, and they both felt the same way. He leaned in, to a point where they were close enough to feel each other's quick but gentle breaths. Then, RING! Skye's phone went off in her white handheld purse. They instantly pulled away from each other and Skye pulled it out.

"A text from Coulson. We got our guy." She said, trying to be happy, but really just sad to leave Steve.

"Oh," Steve said, with the same mood.

She looked back at him. "I want to see again sometime soon."

"Call me tomorrow and we'll try and find a day."

"I have to go."  
Steve sighed. So did she. "I'll call you tomorrow. And you will answer. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am." He said, jokingly. They both smiled and parted.

When Skye arrived on the Bus, Coulson looked at her suspiciously. "Skye… you're earpiece turned off."

"Yeah," She pulled it out of her ear. "must be broken."


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3: Gone

Skye woke up later then usual today. She assumed everyone was in base drinking coffee or something. She remembered to call Steve. It rang, and rang, and rang, until it went to voicemail. This was weird; it was usually her that didn't answer. And Steve loved his precious iPhone 6, once he learned to use it. "Hey, Steve," she left him a message. "It's me, and you're probably out right now so call me back when you can, ok? Bye."

She changed into her normal clothes and headed to base. Nobody was in the hallways. She checked the lab. Not even Fitz was there. No one was in the kitchen. She found them in the lounge, everyone, probably everybody in the whole building, was watching the TV. Coulson, May, Simmons, Fitz, and Bobbi were in the front. I shoved through the crowd. "Coulson…" She said when she joined her team. They all looked in shock, even May. He looked at her, then looked back at the TV and turned up the TV. It was the news. The news anchor looked calmer. "Captain America himself, Steve Rogers, has disappeared from his home in the Avengers Tower this morning." A picture of him popped up, from the Battle of New York.

Skye's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What?!"

"No one knows where he is." Coulson said, sadly.

"What about the Avengers?" She sounded crazy desperate, but it was a fair question.

"None of them are answering anything. And his tracker is down." He said something else surprising. "You know what? Everyone take a day. I need to think about this."

"Wouldn't you need our help to find him?" May asked.

"No." He replied, flatly. He dismissed everybody and sat on the couch, leaving the TV loud and on. Skye went into an empty hall and made sure no one was following her. She slid behind a brick wall and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found it. She dialed it. A ring passed and she answered.

"I knew you'd call."

"Steve gave me your number in case this kind of thing happened, Natasha."

"I know. Nice to hear your voice."  
"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Skye went back to Steve. "What's Tony doing?"

"Searching his tracker and the second tracker. What's S.H.I.E.L.D doing?"

"Same thing. Followed by freaking out. Can I come to the Tower?"  
"Will S.H.I.E.L.D let you?"

"Yeah." Skye smiled. Maybe since Coulson is so crazy, he'd let her take Lola.

"Sure, but hurry. We need your skills." Steve told them about the hacking?

Skye hung out and looked at Google Earth to figure out how to get there. It was an hour and a half away. How convenient.

She asked Coulson if she could take Lola, praying he would let her. He instantly said yes and told her to go away nicely, tossing her the keys.

When she arrived at the front of the Tower, Natasha told her where to go to the car elevator that brought Lola to the rest of Tony and the team's cars. She took the human elevator up to the rest of the team on the top floor. This was the first time she had been in the Tower since she was still friends with Steve in the beginning. When she got to the floor, the first person she saw was Natasha. Bruce was sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee, Thor was looking out the window with his arms folded, Clint was reading a file or something on Tony's giant projection computer about Steve, and Tony was downstairs with all the computers.

"I can't believe he's just… gone." Skye said finally, after she sat down and they were all in silence for too long. "Where do you last see him?"  
"He came back from Paris, said hi to everyone, had dinner, and then went to bed, like we all did. It's just when he came back from…" Natasha looked at Skye. "Skye…" The rest of the Avengers looked at her.

"Are you guys really insisting I had something to do with Steve disappearance? I didn't even know he'd be there!" Skye gasped.

"What did he say there?" Natasha asked her, still suspicious.

"Just…" She left out the important details. "He told me to call him today to make plans to hang out. And, that pink's his favorite color, but that's it, I swear." She put her hands up.

"Can I go through his bedroom?"

"I wouldn't." Bruce said.

"Indeed, he is correct." Thor turned around.

"We've already gone through it twice." Clint shut off the computer.

"But…" Natasha smiled. "Knock yourself out. One floor above."

Skye nodded and took the elevator up. She got to his room. I was adorable. Everything in the bedroom was folded neatly, in the kitchen, there was no dish out of place, and it was so organized. Classic Steve. She gently opened all the cabinets, drawers, but there was nothing. She was about to leave when she saw a chest in front of his perfectly made bed. It looked so vintage, she loved it. She kneeled down next to it, took a deep breath, and opened it. It was a bigger chest, so it fit an old, mint condition Captain America comic book. The first one, with a picture of Cap punching Hitler square in the face. She giggled and kept looking. It was mostly just pictures, a pocket compass, then, all the way at the bottom, she found a ripped, but neatly folded, note. It was dated August 23rd, 2015. That was yesterday, the day before Steve disappeared. She gently opened it. It read…


	4. Chapter 4: The Note

Chapter 4: The Note

Dear Skye,

What happened today still fascinates me. I'm currently writing this after I came back from that. It's currently 2:34. Everyone else is asleep, but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. Maybe today was on my mind. So thus, I write this to you that I'll give you to read at some point. I needed to tell something, even if it was paper, how I felt about you. Gosh, Skye, you're so good-hearted, and beautiful, you could easily be my role model if I already hopelessly in love with you. Skye, I'm going to disappear tomorrow, and no one will be able to find me. Not even my teammates. But you can. I'm not in trouble, or hurt, I'm perfectly fine. I just need you to find me. I also knew you'd look in this chest when everyone else over looked it. You know me Skye, so find me.

Yours truly,

Steven Grant Rogers


	5. Chapter 5: Tea and Cake Pops

Chapter 5: Tea and Cake Pops

I folded the note back up and slid it in my pocket. Then I decided to go to the one place that calms me and makes me happy. Starbucks. There was one a block away, so I walked to it, thinking about what I should do about Steve.

When I arrived at the café, there was no one in line, so I walked up to the counter, pulling out my phone from my other pocket.

"Hi," I smiled to the barista, who's name was Angela. "Let me get a tall chai latte and a pink cake pop, under the name of Skye."

"Sure, a chai…" She looked up at me and stopped writing on the cup. "You said Skye?"  
"Yes…"  
"Oh, it's free today."

"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah, a man came by right a closing time yesterday and pre-paid for a tall chai latte and a pink cake pop, for the name of Skye."

"Really? You can do that?"  
"He insisted, pretty urgently, so I guess so. Um, I hope you know him."  
"Yes. Tall, handsome, probably in flannel."  
"Yup. He's a nice looking man…" She smiled, and I realized she was the same age as me.

"Um, ok. Can I have my cake pop now?"

"Oh, yeah, um sure."

She picked up the cake pop with parchment paper and put it in a bag. "Here you go." She awkwardly smiled.

"Thanks." She took the cake pop and her drink and sat down. She pulled out the note again and smiled. Then, she saw more writing on the back. She unfolded it and flipped it over. "I hope you enjoy the drink and the cake pop. Pink is my favorite color."

"My God, Steve." She told the note and blushed.

Angela came over to where Skye was sitting and slid her a folded piece of paper. "What is this?" Skye asked her.

"Just in case it doesn't work out between you too, or you're just friends…"

Skye folded up her number and handed it back to her. "Please go away."

"Oh… okay." She stood up and went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

Chapter 6: Guilt

Skye decided to go back to work. She said bye to everyone and asked Natasha to update her and drove back. When she got back, everything was back to normal, partially, at least.

Coulson looked at Skye when she got back. "Did you take Lola?"

"Yes…"  
"Who let you?"  
"You." Skye said.

"I did?"  
"Yes." Skye said flatly and tired.

"Oh. Don't touch Lola, ok?" He smiled.

She didn't. "Sure."

"What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm actually really tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap."  
"Ok, sure. See you later."

She smiled, though it was fake, and went back to her cell. She then closed the door and got into her covers and fell asleep.

In her dream, she was in the field with Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Bobbi, and Hunter. There were in some cave, all armed and ready. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The two scientists' iPads' screens cracked and shattered in seconds. Everyone turned to look at her. They all looked panicked and terrified.

Then, the rocks started to fall. Skye was tearing up and shaking her head. "No, no, no…" She whispered. Boulders struck Jemma and Fitz's heads and they dropped to the ground, unresponsive. "Jemma!" She screamed in agony. "Fitz!" Bobbi ran to them, but a boulder hit her too, and she dropped, joining then in death. Hunter and Mack tried to run, but there were no exits and they were struck with boulders and killed as well. Skye cried out in pain. 5 were dead in seconds.

"Skye!" May cried to her in fear. "You have to control it! Just try to…" She was struck, dead.

"May!" Coulson yelled. Then he ran to Skye and held her arms as she cried. "Skye, please…"  
"I can't…" She kept whispering.

Then, he was struck. He banged into the ground. "No! Coulson!" She screamed.

She crashed to the ground and buried her face in her thighs. The shaking became worse.

"Why?!" A voice screamed. She thought everyone was dead. She looked up. It was Trip. He didn't look scared, but disappointed.  
"Trip!" She exclaimed. "I tried to save them…"  
"But you didn't!" He yelled at her. "You couldn't save them." He paused. "You couldn't save me."

"I tried!"

"No you didn't! We're all dead, Skye. You can't control yourself." A boulder directly above his head started to shake. "You're a monster." The boulder broke off and destroyed him, and he became ash.

Skye woke up screaming. Though, nothing was shaking. Thank God. The only problem was Skye was still screaming hysterically. May and Coulson ran into the room and calmed her down.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked her, calmer than she'd expected.

She didn't answer, just kept breathing heavy.

"Good news," May tried to calm her more. "You didn't set off an earthquake, so your dream wasn't that bad."

"No," Skye said finally shaking her head. "It was worse."

May and Coulson pulled up some chairs. "What do you mean?" Coulson asked.

"We were in some cave. Then, the ground shook and you all looked scared, then boulders started to fall and everyone was struck and killed. Then…"  
She wasn't sure if she should continue, but the two looked at her in silence, expecting more, so she continued. "Trip…"

"Stop." May finally stopped her. Skye didn't want to continue anyway. Coulson got up to get Skye water. May sat next to her and put her hand gently on Skye's thigh. "I don't know how many times we'll have to tell you. Trip's death…"

"I got it." Skye replied, cutting off the topic. She didn't want anymore pep talk.

May sighed, not knowing what else to say, and left. In a few minutes, Coulson came back with water and left immediately. She put the water back, untouched. After that dream, she was scared for the safety of her team, but she was equally terrified for Steve. He wrote that amazing note before he knew about her. The truth about her. What would happen when she told him? Would he put a gun in her face and try to control her? Or, better question, would he still love her, or be terrified of her? She loved him, though he was a little different, meaning the super solider serum, but so was she, maybe a little more. She was just confused and scared. And when she felt those emotions… her cup of water shook. She stopped it with her hand and frowned. But her main mission right now was to find Steve. She was the only one who could. Then she would tell him the truth.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day of the Cinema

Chapter 7: A Day at the Cinema

**Note: In case some of you were wondering how in the world Skye met Steve and the Avengers, I have some ideas that I can write into a story if you want to read that.**

Skye left her cell, dedicated on her mini-mission. She found Coulson in the hall. "Sir," She started. "Have there been any updates on Steve?"

"No…" He eyed Skye strangely. She hoped he wasn't becoming suspicious. But he was. "You seem extremely anxious about Steve. Almost like he's a friend of yours."

Luckily, she didn't freak out and say random nonsense but instead, she played it smooth. "My friend? Captain America? He's a legend, I'm surprised you all aren't as worried as I am. I mean, he was a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"Yeah," Skye took a deep breath of relief as he believed that. "I guess you're right." He nodded and she excused herself and left. She hopped into Lola and drove to the city, which was about an hour long ride, which gave her plenty of time to think of places she and Steve would go. When she got to the city, it came to her. She ran through the crowds to the cinema house where she and Steve first hung out together.

When she arrived, there were some people here in there, but there was no line for ticket sales, so she fixed her hair from running and calmly approached the lady in the ticket booth.

"Hi, I was wondering if a man came by yesterday and left something for Skye?"  
The old lady in the booth slowly scratched her thin white hair. "And that's you I assume?" She had a raspy, older voice.

"Yes." Skye smiled.

"Well, you do fit the description he left. Or was that blond hair…"  
"I think I'm Skye." I said quickly before she could think anymore about it.

"Ok," She shrugged. Her hand shook as she slid a ticket to me through the little window. "Here you go. Nice man."

I read the label. The Birds was the movie, directed by Alfred Hitchcock. He was right, that was the movie we saw.

"Wow," I looked back up at her. "You guys still play this movie? I saw it last year with him."  
"We've always played that movie," she replied. "It was new when we first opened up here, so we kept it."  
"Wait a minute," I thought. "This movie came out in 1963. Are you telling me this cinema has been open since…"  
"Yes, ma'am. My father used to own it. He put me to work here when I was 26, just selling tickets and popcorn and whatnot."

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but you're 78. Don't you want to retire?"

"Why would I?" She said quietly. "I love it here. I love watching families grow."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
She sighed as if she was remembering good memories. "I remember this so vividly. The first day I started working here, two strangers about my age came in. I thought they would look so adorable together, so I introduced them to each other. They loved each other and came back a month or two later, holding hands, to watch a romantic comedy. I didn't see them for a few years, until we both were in our mid-30's, they came in, each wearing a ring on their fingers. They told me this was their honeymoon. Time passed, things changed, they came in years later, I was still there working, with a 7 year old daughter and a baby and came to watch a family movie. I never saw the couple again, but years and years later, about a week ago actually, their daughter, now mid-20's, came in with her boyfriend. He proposed to her in this cinema house. The cycle keeps going."

"Well." It was a long story and a lot to take in, Skye thought. "That's… that's beautiful. But, I must be going, actually…" She picked up her movie ticket, but the old woman gently held her hand. "Skye, this man loves you, I can see it in your face and in his yesterday…" She paused, but continued in a second. "Tell him how you feel about him before you lose your chance too. Do you understand me?"

Skye smiled and put her hand on the old lady's. "I promise." She said.

She said goodbye and sat on an old chair to look at the ticket. She flipped it around to reveal a brief note on the back. "Muriel can be quite the story teller, can't she?" The note said.

"Yes, she can." Skye said as she went back to base.


	8. Chapter 8: Go For It

Chapter 8: Go For It

"Ok, that's it." Skye was walking past the lab when Jemma saw her and ran out into the hallway to stop her.

"What happened?" Skye asked, confused.

"You've been disappearing for the past few days." Skye gulped because she knew she was done for now.

"Were have you been going?"  
"Taking personal time."  
"No, you don't do that." She pointed to Skye's front pocket. "What are those pieces of paper?"  
"Just… paper."

"No…" She smiled deviously at Skye. "I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me what that is, or I can ask Coulson."

She gasped. "I thought you were my friend." She said sarcastically.

"Tell me!"

She sighed. "Ok, come here." They went into an empty hallway and Skye made sure the coast was clear.

"Ok…" Skye frowned. "I may… or may not know Steve Rogers."

Jemma looked at her seriously for a second, and then started laughing. "Ok, Skye, and my best friend is Thor. Come on, Skye. What are you really hiding?"

"Jemma, that's what I've been hiding. I went to the Avengers Tower the day he disappeared. I found a note in his room for… me." She pulled out the note from her pocket and handed it to Jemma. Jemma looked up at her, as if she was saying _Are you serious?_ She unfolded it and read it.

"Shut up." She said in her little British accent.

"I told you."

"You're dating Steve Rogers?!" She whisper-shouted.

"I'm not!" She blushed. "…yet."'

Jemma squealed but Skye shushed her. "Ok, Skye, you do whatever you need to do, I'll keep the team busy for a few hours."  
"What?"

Jemma nodded when Skye became reluctant. 'Skye, this is Captain America we are talking about, go for it." She shook her and Skye blushed again.

"Ok, ok!"  
"Yes!" Jemma exclaimed. "Wait, no, go, go, now!"

She shoved her gently out towards the exit. "I've got things to do in the lab anyway."  
Skye turned around and stopped her. "Yes, you do. People to hash things out with, perhaps?"  
"No, Fitz and I… no. Now go…"  
"No." Skye stood firmly. "You have to work things out with him, please."  
"Please go." Jemma made her leave eventually. As Skye walked out, she was still confused as to why Jemma wanted nothing to do with Fitz. Maybe it was just a scientist thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Suprise

Chapter 9: Surprise

After a day of walking around New York and about 3 more incredibly adorable clues, she ended up on the highest, extremely secure but easy to get into for her, of the Empire State Building. When she arrived, it was empty, mainly because people weren't allowed to be up there. She walked around. "Hello?" She called. "Steve?"

She walked around and came across a red, white, and blue shield split in half on the floor. Her jaw dropped. "Steve?" She whispered.

"You really thought I was dead for a second, didn't you?"  
She turned around. It was Steve. She sighed in relief. "You're so… stupid."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"How could you just meet me in Paris one day when I want to tell you how I feel and then just disappear? What were you thinking?"  
"I thought the clues were cute."  
"Yes, they were adorable, but Steve!" She frowned. "The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, even America was freaking out! And what if you told them it was just for a girl?"

He smiled and walked up to her and held her hands. "A beautiful, generous, amazing girl."

She didn't want to smile, because she was trying to be mad, but a smile slowly grew on her face. "Steve…"  
"Skye, I want to finally tell you how I feel about you. On the top of the Empire State Building, might I add!"

"Get to the point." She grinned.

"Skye, I…"  
"How about you just tell me this way." She pulled him in and kissed him. It was gentle, which Skye enjoyed. He held her waist in just the right way, as if he'd kissed her before. But he hasn't, unfortunately, though there was something about his lips that were familiar. She just thought that she was crazy and kept kissing him, but it still felt weirdly similar.

She pulled away first in confusion, hoping it wasn't too quick, but it was.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

She looked at him weird and uncomfortably. She knew she'd kissed him before, she was sure about it. She shrugged and kissed him again, her fingers lingering by his neck. Then she found a ridge. She was right now. She tapped it. After no change to his lips, she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She looked disgusted.

"Nothing, why would you say that?"  
"Because, Steve would tell me."  
"Ok, but I am Steve. I mean, I'm pretty sure I am."  
"Then check again." She shoved her phone in his face, switched to front mode, to take a look at himself.

He grinned. "Surprise."

She punched him in the face. "You disgust me, Ward."


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

"What's wrong with a little joke?" Ward smiled.

"You're 'little joke' is stupid and childish." She said furiously. "But, I'll be honest, I don't except much from you anymore." She reached for her gun, but realized its holder was empty.

Ward held up her gun. "Sorry, Skye, I don't need you shooting me again."

Skye changed the subject. "So you wrote those notes?"  
"Of course."

"So… it wasn't Steve." Skye tried not to sound disappointed, but she knew she did.

"Skye…" He walked up to her but she kept looking down. Now, she wasn't even sure how Steve felt about her, when this whole time it was Ward who was convincing her that she really liked Steve. He held her arm, but Skye shoved it off, still without looking at him.

"Skye," He said again. "Steve… Steve is a superhero. He has girls daydreaming about him. He can't tell the difference between a girl who likes Captain America and a girl who likes Steve Rogers."

She finally looked up at him. "You're wrong. He knows me and how he feels about me."

"Really? All I'm saying is… don't get your heart broken by a superhero."

She sighed. Ward held her arm for a second before he walked out. She made sure her gun wasn't there one last time so she couldn't shoot him as he walked out. She hated to admit it, but maybe Ward was right. Ward did write all the clues, but he also did say he didn't write the note she found is Steve's chest. But she still didn't know how he felt. Ward had a point, he was a handsome super hero. Maybe there was that redhead girl he fought with. She saw her with him at New York, and at S.H.I.E.L.D's destruction. She shook her head trying to get Ward out of her head but still was unsure about Steve. She laughed because she just sneaked to the top of the Empire State Building only to have Ward tell her the truth. She didn't mean to jump to conclusions but… she reopened the note. She realized at closer inspection that her name had been written over an erased name. She read it closer and she realized the name under hers was… Natasha. He meant to give it to her but just randomly changed it. She was supposed to find him. It wasn't Skye that was supposed to find it. She started tearing up and ran to the window on the wall and banged it open. Her tears wet the note as she tore it up and threw the pieces out the window.


	11. Chapter 11: Room Service

Chapter 11: Room Service

Steve sat in his hotel room snacking on a mini bag of Doritos. Where was everyone? He knew she should've found him by now. Or she didn't check the chest like she knew she would. Natasha was smart… but so was Skye. He left was to think. He was sure he liked Natasha, but then he saw Skye in Paris in that dress and she almost kissed him… but the night before he left he also almost kissed Natasha as well. He sighed and aggressively bit another Dorito, mad at himself for not being able to choose. There was a knock on the door. He realized then he forgot to put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

"Room service." The young sounding woman called from the other side of the door.

Steve got up from his bed and opened the door, and yes, she was about his age, maybe a little younger. He smiled. "I think you have the wrong room." He said.

"Really?" She checked the receipt again. "This is room 44B, right?"  
He checked the door. "Yes, but I didn't order anything."  
"Oh, ok… well, sorry about the confusion, sir. Have a nice night." She started to leave, but Steve gently held her arm to ask her something. She turned around, shocked that he just touched him.

"Wait a minute." He said. "I have a question."

She stood back in front of him. "Ok, what is it? And breakfast ends at noon, if that's what you're asking."  
"It's not." Steve said politely, not surprised that was a frequently asked question. Breakfast was delicious. "How do you make decisions usually?" He went back to his question.

"It depends." She put the tray on the ground. "What kind of decision are you making?"  
"It's kind of strange."

"Not really." She studied his face. "Men are always confused if there are two wonderful girls in his life that he both likes."  
"What? How did you figure out?"  
"Well, you're alone in a random hotel with not suit in your room, so it's not a business trip, you ordered a burger you no longer want because you lost your appetite from thinking so you deny ordering it, and you have an empty Doritos bag on your bed, which is a stress food."

Steve's eyes widened. "You're really good at figuring people out."

She smiled. "I had a friend who always had something wrong but wouldn't tell anyone, so I learned how to read people."  
"Then can you tell me what to do?" He asked, even though he knew he sounded desperate.

"No sir, I cannot. That is your job." She poked his heart as she said the last sentence. "I just work here."

He didn't know what to say. So he just smiled and said, "Nice talking to you."

"You too." She picked up the plate with the burger and put it in his hands. "Keep the burger. You'll be hungry later."

"Thanks."

She went to the next room and he closed the door and at the table in his room. Then he folded out the napkin on to his lap and proceeded to eat his burger. He knew who he chose. He would go back tomorrow and tell her.


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations

Chapter 12: Conversations

**Note: Sorry for such the delay, I've been super busy with schoolwork and whatnot. I'll post a few more chapters tomorrow, but I wanted to give you all something to keep you all hungover until tomorrow. Here is Chapter 12, enjoy!**

Skye arrived back at the base devastated. She was so over superheroes and love in general. The only two boyfriends she's had was 1.) A computer genius who will do anything for money and 2.) A psychopath, so another relationship was not what she needed right now. She knew she could trust Steve, or could she? Forget Steve, the only person she wanted to talk to was Simmons. She walked into the lab and Jemma was alone in the lab.

She smiled. "Hey… so what happened with…"  
Skye did not want her to say his name. "You. With me. Now." Was all she said.

"Um, ok… sure." She scurried to Skye and walked with her to the couch. They sat down in silence until Simmons said, "Well?"

"Well, he sort of came."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was Ward in one of those masks."  
"No! He wrote the clues?"

"Yes."

"How'd he get the note in Steve's chest?"  
"He didn't. That was Steve."

"Oh, so that's still cute, right?"

"No. It was meant for Natasha Romanoff."

"I thought you knew her?" Jemma was busy processing everything to remember she knew the answer to this question.

"I do, but he still likes her. They were together when S.H.I.E.L.D was destroyed."  
Jemma had nothing else to say. She wanted to say that we'll get him back, but she also wanted to say that it's not her fault, but she didn't know what to say but, "Oh."

"Yeah." Skye said finally. She was out of things to banter about as well, so she changed the subject. "So anyway, did you talk to Fitz?"  
Jemma remained silent. So did Skye. "You should talk to him. Go to the tower. Talk to Natasha, too."  
"No." Skye said coldly.

"You have too. I'll just tell Coulson…"

"No need." Coulson said as he walked in. "I've heard enough."

Skye shook her head in disbelief. Great, another person who knows.

"Skye, is all this true?"

"Yes." She replied quietly.

Coulson sighed. A member in his team who everyone has the biggest problem with is now associating with the Avengers.

"I saw him in Paris. Nothing happened, we just talked."  
"Skye…" Coulson started, but didn't know what to say.

"It's ok. We are no more. He's a jerk."  
"Steve? A jerk? Are we talking about the same Steve?"

"Coulson, can I go to the Tower for a few minutes?"  
"Skye…" He repeated. "I don't think…"  
"Please." Skye said quietly.

Coulson sighed loudly. "Ok. Be back in an hour."

"Ok." Skye gently smiled. "Thank you." Skye walked out behind Coulson after he handed her the keys to Lola to her.

Jemma sat on the couch after everyone left. She kept silent throughout Coulson and Skye's conversation. She also never answered Skye's question. Then she saw Fitz walked by to the lab. She got up and walked to the lab too.


End file.
